Heroes of the Stars: Raised By a Cyborg
by Zumatra Alder
Summary: After being thrown into a new universe, Zumatra Alder, Zeligius Noben, and Hurikane (OCs) decide to raise one Harry James Potter. They prepare him for his future, and see that there is more to the new universe than first expected. Multi-verse
1. Chapter 1

Zumatra walked through the empty temple, visiting her friend for the how many-ith time. There was no persuading him to leave his self-exile, to go anywhere. Hurikane trailed behind her.

As she approached, Zeligius got off the council chair he was resting on. "Ready to practice?" he asked.

"Always," Zumatra said.

As the three made their way to the dueling room, the floor beneath them gave way, and they fell into the dark abyss below.

Thanos chuckled as he watched the three strangers fell into the void, going through time and space. It would be difficult to persuade the three to his side, but he was looking forward to the challenge.

But what Thanos didn't know, was that destiny had other plans for the trio.

" _Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!"_

 _Zuma, Zeligius, and Hurikane, were witnessing a vision._

 _A tall, lanky man with messy black hair and corrective lenses stood before a hooded figure. The hooded figure raised a stick, and a jet of green light blasted out of the stick, and hit the man square in the chest. The man was thrown backwards, hit the wall, and slumped to the ground, unmoving._

 _The hooded figure turned and glided up the stairs, the trio unwillingly following him. Advancing on the closed door, the figure raised his stick, and the door was blasted off its hinges. With a flick of the wrist, the pile of furniture was moved from the doorway._

 _A woman with long, red hair, and bright green eyes, stood protectively in front of a baby crib. She begged and begged._

" _Please. Not Harry. Please, not Harry."_

" _Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside now," a high-pitched voice ordered._

" _Not Harry… Please… have mercy… have mercy… not Harry."_

 _The figure raised his stick, and with a flash of green light, the woman crumpled to the floor, unmoving._

 _All this time, the baby stood at the bars of the crib. His little fists clenched the bars, and he stared up at the hooded figure, As if he noticed that the hooded figure was not anyone familiar, he started to cry._

 _Again, the figure raised his stick, and again, green light shot out of the end of the stick. But instead of hitting the boy, it seemed to ricochet off an invisible barrier and hit the hooded figure. The robes collapsed, something exploded, and black smoke fled the room._

 _The vision flashed, and the trio saw the baby grow up under the neglectful and abusive care of his relatives. As he grew up, strange things began to happen, and the family responded negatively._

 _Then, as the boy's eleventh birthday drew near, the letters started coming. The aunt and uncle reacted negatively, and they fled the house. But no matter where they fled, the letters followed._

 _On the boy's eleventh birthday, the most biggest human man that the trio had ever seen, took the boy away._

 _As the boy went to school in a castle, the trio witnessed his misadventures, his near deaths, and his encounter with his parents' killer._

 _Eventually, the boy, now seventeen, and the killer, were face to face, in the courtyard of the castle, and they shot beams of light towards each other. The green light was blasted back and hit the caster, and the killer collapsed._

 _The vision ended as the crowd around the two combatants converged onto the boy._

 _Then they saw the pale face of the killer, along with the face of the boy, and heard the prophecy._

 _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_

They fell onto a grassy hill, Zuma and Hurikane landing near the slope of the hill, so that they started to roll and slide down the hill.

Zeligius stood up, and hurried down the hill to help Zuma up.

"Where are we?" Zuma asked cautiously, yet as she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

"Earth," the Shard said as his droid body stood up. "The month is November and the day is the 1st. The year is 1981. Humans are the primary sophisticated species, but there are others as well. Such as: house elves, werewolves, vampires, veela, mermaids, goblins, trolls, and giants."

"How is it that I know what you are saying, yet have no clue?" Zeligius asked.

"That is because the void we fell into filled us with the knowledge that we needed," Hurikane replied.

"It's so weird, knowing everything about this planet, and yet nothing at all," Zuma said, Zeligius nodding his head in agreement. "And we are here for a reason."

"And that reason is the boy in our vision," Zeligius supplied.

"Hmm. I'm going to find him," Zuma said, heading in a seemingly random direction, but knowing exactly where she was going.

"Wait for me!" Hurikane said, trotting to catch up with her.

Zuma paused, allowing Hurikane to catch up. She turned to where Zeligius still stood, looking around him. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Zeligius considered for a moment. He really did not want to be here, and raise a child as well. He had put himself into self-exile for a reason. But, he simply could not ignore that the Force sent him here for a reason.

"Alright, I'll help," he said, trailing after the two.

Zuma smiled, and lead the way to the neighborhood. Night had fallen by the time they arrived at Privet Drive, and the three waited for the boy hero to arrive.

A cat stared at them as they walked past Number 4. Ignoring the cat, the trio slipped into the shadows of another house, and proceeded to wait.

It wasn't until midnight that anything happened. During the entire time, the two former Jedi meditated, while the Shard kept watch. When a mysterious old man appeared and started turning off the streetlights, Hurikane moved to warn the former Jedi, but they had already awoken from their meditation.

Moving stealthily closer, the trio watched as a strange contraption- a motorbike, appeared from the sky, landing in the road. A top the motorbike sat a huge man, much larger than any human that the trio had ever seen, but not the largest sentient species.

They were still too far away from hearing anything, but they definitely heard the saddened howl of a cry that the large man produced. Zuma flinched and glanced around, making sure that no ordinary being noticed. Noting that nothing else happened, Zuma turned her attention back to the trio of humans that would leave the boy at his relatives'.

The large man moved back to the motorbike, and flew off with a roar of the engine. The woman that was with them had slinked away into the shadows beyond, leaving the old man to himself. He was gazing in the direction the trio of force-sensitives hid, but could not see them. Shrugging to himself, the old man disappeared with a 'pop' and all the streetlights that were turned off flickered back on.

Waiting a few moments, just to make sure the coast was clear, the trio made their way to the front step of Number 4. Zuma was the first to arrive.

She gazed down at the boy, who's tufty black hair was visible under the blanket. A curious, lightning bolt shaped scar was freshly cut into his forehead, and still dripped a bit of blood.

"So, this is the hero, then," Zeligius murmured, loud enough for the other two to hear.

"He is barely a year old," Zuma commented softly, crouching down to pick up the baby. The baby shifted, still asleep, and cuddled closer to the warmth that was Zuma's body heat.

"How could they leave a child unattended? Especially at night?" Hurikane asked.

Zuma and Zeligius didn't have an answer for the Shard.

"What do we do now?" Zuma asked. "We have the child, but we have no means of raising him."

As if to answer her question, a soft 'pop' sounded in the night, and a small, large eared creature appeared before the trio. The trio immediately knew this was a house-elf.

"You is Young Master Potter's new care-keepers?" the house elf asked.

"Yes," Zeligius responded, after sharing a glance with Zuma and Hurikane. The house-elf then bowed.

"I is Flicker, head elf of the Potter Manor. We's can return to the Manor immediately, and yous can stay there and take care of young Master Potter."

"Aren't you afraid that we are horrible people?" Hurikane asked. "That we'd use the fact that the boy was orphaned for our own personal gain?"

"Are you bad peoples?" Flicker asked.

"No, but we have done terrible things in the past," Zuma said, glancing at Zeligius from the corner of her eyes.

"But is you bad people now?" Flicker persisted.

"No," Zeligius said sternly, as if Hurikane and Zuma would defy his answer.

"Good. Then wes can go," Flicker said. He grabbed a hold of Zeligius's cloak, and Zumatra's tunic. Hurikane quickly grabbed hold of Zumatra's shoulder, just as the elf magicked them away.

With a loud pop, the four appeared in a room. The two humans and one shard had to reorient themselves, since that was their first time traveling by magical means. They glanced around the room, seeing the spacious living room.

There were couches arranged neatly, and two coffee tables stood a foot away from the couches. The floor was carpeted, a light green color; and the walls were painted beige. At least the late family had the decency to have modern lighting, according to the information that resided in the travelers' heads. The room was basically empty, as if the previous owners moved.

"Why is this place so empty?" Zumatra asked.

"Lord Potter and Lady Potter took everything to either their house in Godric's Hollow; or put their most valuable things in Gringotts," Flicker answered. "There are six other house elves here. We keeps the Manor clean, in case Lord and Lady Potter moved back. But we is sad to learn that Lord and Lady Potter are no more."

"At least their child survived," Zumatra said, looking down at the bundle that was still sleeping.

"Yes. We is happy to serve the new care-keepers!"

"That is good," Zeligius said.

"Though, I is asking, why is your friend so strange?" Flicker asked, pointing to Hurikane. Zeligius turned to Zumatra, since the strange droid was her friend longer, and knew more to the droid then he did.

"Hurikane is a Shard," Zumatra said, handing the baby to Zeligius. "He is… well a Force-sensitive, sentient blob that can control droid bodies."

"Blob?!" Hurikane cried, "I am more than a simple blob, Zumatra!" Zumatra shrugged.

"Well, that's what you generally are, Hurikane. At least, when you are outside your droid body."

Flicker still looked confused. "What is Force-sensitive? And what is a droid?"

"The Force is a natural energy field that surrounds us, and binds the universe together," Zeligius replied. "In a way, it is like magic, as they are both use of psionic energy. Though, the Force is more mental manipulation, while magic is the use of kinetic energies."

"What is kin- kinetic?" Flicker pronounced slowly.

"Kinetic is energy that is energy in motion," Hurikane answered this one. "While at rest, this energy would be considered potential energy."

"And a droid is a mechanical being," Zumatra said. "Normally, a droid has its own sort of sentience, but Hurikane can possess a droid's body- with no harm to the droid- and function like a person. Only in a mechanical body."

"Oh," Flicker said. "But Flicker is surprised. Electronics don't cooperate well with magic."

The two Jedi blinked in surprise. Then they turned to look at Hurikane.

"I function through the Force, not by electricity," the Shard explained.

"Ah. Well, that explains it," Zumatra said, as Zeligius nodded. Flicker also nodded his head, his ears flopping.

"It is very late, sirs and miss," Flicker suddenly said. "It is past midnight. Yous should head to bed."

"Flicker is right," Zeligius said. "But where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Flicker will show yous the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald green eyes opened sleepily. They blinked and gazed around. These emerald green eyes belonged to none other than one Harry James Potter, who turned his head. Gazing past the bars of the crib, Harry noticed a sleeping form on the big bed. He stared to coo and gurgle, thumping his legs on the mattress of the crib to get the sleeping form's attention.

The form shifted and stretched, and Harry gave a squealing sort of laugh. Though, as the form got up, Harry started to notice something wasn't right. The person had long black hair. His mama had red hair, and his da-da's hair was short. The person leaned over the crib, and gray eyes stared down at him. The face was pale and had a light dusting of freckles on the nose and cheeks.

"Hello, little one," the person said softly. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted his mama, but this person seemed friendly. And why was her one hand so shiny?

Harry smiled, and reached for her. She looked like his mama, but with the wrong eyes and hair. Maybe his mama was playing with him. He tried grabbing the black hair that hung down, but she pulled her head up.

"No, no, little one," the woman said with a chuckle. Harry stopped smiling. Then the person reached down and lifted him up, so Harry was smiling again.

"Ma-ma!" he said happily. The smile on the woman's face vanished.

"Oh, little one. I am so sorry," she said sadly. "But your mama isn't here."

Not here? But she was right in front of him! Sure, she looked, smelled, and sounded slightly different, but he knew his mama!

"Ma-ma!" he said insistently.

Just before the woman could respond, the door opened, and a man walked in.

"Good morning," the man greeted. Harry gave a happy squeal. There's his da-da!

"Da-da!" Harry cried, reaching his arms to the man. The man didn't take him, though. Instead, he looked at the woman. Harry noticed her bit her lip.

"He thinks we're his parents," she said. "I don't think he quite understands."

She sounded sad when she said this. What wasn't there to understand? Here were his parents. They looked, smelled, and sounded different, but surely these two where his parents.

The man walked over, and Harry, again, reached for him. This time, the man accepted him. Now Harry was happy. His da-da was here, holding him.

Then his tummy gave a gurgle. Harry gave a small whine. The man and woman looked at him.

"He's hungry," the woman said. Yes, he was! "Let's head down." The man nodded his head, and the three of them went downstairs.

Harry saw the house-elves and smiled. He was back in the big house! He didn't mind the small house, but the big house had more friends! Then Harry saw something curious. There was a big metal thing, that moved and spoke.

"Good morning, Miss and Sir," the metal thing said. Harry didn't know how to react, so he instinctively began to cry. He was just glad he was safe in his da-da's arms.

"Oh dear, have I done something?" the metal thing asked.

"No, you haven't, Hurikane," the woman reassured the metal thing, as the man rocked Harry. "He probably was just surprised by you."

"Oh, ok," the metal thing called Hurikane said. "By the way, breakfast is ready for the three of you."

Harry stopped crying when he looked over and saw his high chair and a plate full of breakfast food.

"The house-elves weren't sure what you two liked," Hurikane went on, "so they made a bit of everything."

*Change POV*

Albus Dumbledore was confused.

He had been checking the devices that were linked to Harry Potter all night, and all morning, but none of them indicated that he was with the Dursleys. In fact, they indicated that he was alive and well, but not where he was.

Not knowing what to do with this information, Dumbledore decided that a visit to the Old Potter Manor will do. There, he could recruit the House-elves to work in the Hogwarts kitchens, and he could take some of the Potter Grimoire books.

Initially, he wanted to Floo to the Potter Manor, but the Manor's fireplace hadn't been reconnected to the Floo Network yet. So, instead, he had to walk out of Hogwarts Castle to the apparition point, and apparate to the Potter Manor apparition point, and walk up to the Manor.

Sighing to himself, Dumbledore started to make his way down. He smiled and nodded to students and teachers alike, glad that no-one decided to stop him and ask him questions or talk to him. He was a very busy man today.

Finally making it down to the apparition point, Dumbledore vanished with a 'pop' and reappeared in a quite countryside with a second 'pop'. He smiled to himself and made his way to the Manor.

Dumbledore frowned as the wards washed over him. They were strong, like nothing had happened to them in the first place. Odd. They should be weakened. Unless…

Unless the Potter boy was here.

Hurrying his step, Dumbledore made his way up to the manor, and opened the door with a wave of his wand. A person waited at the end of the hallway, and they blasted him off his feet before he could raise his wand. Dumbledore flew down the steps and landed hard on the cobblestone pathway below.

There was a noise, a _snap hiss_ , and concentrated purple light was pointed at his throat.

"Who are you?" came a deep voice of a male.

"I could ask you the same question," Dumbledore said, "you are trespassing on grounds of private property."

" _We_ were welcomed here. Unlike you."

Dumbledore uttered a spell, and the light vanished, as he had blasted the person off their feet. He quickly got up, but not as quickly as the intruder did. With speed faster than a normal human could accomplish, the intruder was back holding the glowing purple weapon close to his throat.

"I wouldn't try that again, old man," snarled the intruder. "And I am going to ask one more time. Who are you?"

Studying the male intruder for a moment, Dumbledore sighed.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he said. He wanted to ask the man who he was, but the man beat him to the punch with his next question.

"What are you doing here?"

How was he supposed to answer that? Dumbledore couldn't just say that he wanted to steal the Potter Grimoires, and whatever else he could find. Well, not _steal,_ merely borrow and never return them. It's not like the Potter boy needed them.

"Well?" the man pressured.

"I am merely here to pick things up for Harry Potter. He surely would like to have somethings from his home," Dumbledore lied.

"Liar," the man hissed. "You're here for something else."

How did the strange man see right through him? He was a talented liar, and he was sure his Occulmency shields were still in place.

"You wouldn't have dumped the baby on his relative's porch, otherwise. Relatives who hate magic, I might add. And anything out of the ordinary."

Ah. So, he was there when Dumbledore left Harry at Privat Drive. He was sure he saw movement last night, and there was his proof.

"Tell me, what have you done with the boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rescued him," the man said stiffly. "Rescued him from a life of abuse and neglect."

"I'm sure his relatives would have understood," Dumbledore said, "I explained it all in a letter."

"A _letter?_ " he sneered, "do you really think that a person would change their outlook on life through that? I've read the letter, and it barely explained anything."

"That's because you are not the intended."

The man snorted. He then paused for a moment, and said, "come inside. I'm sure you want to see that Harry is safe and in safe care."

He removed the purple beam, and it disappeared with a hiss. The man jerked his head, and Dumbledore went up the steps and through the door, the man right behind him.

The house was as clean and tidy as the Potters had left it. That meant that the house-elves were doing their job. He was lead into the dining room, where a young woman sat feeding the young savior. Then he spotted a pile of scrap metal that moved.

"And who might you be?" the pile of scrap asked, startling Dumbledore slightly.

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Harry's magical guardian."

The woman looked skeptical, as the strange man made Dumbledore sit down at the dining table.

"What do you want?" the woman asked, rather rudely.

"Originally, I wanted something else. But now, I wish to return Harry to his relatives," Dumbledore said.

"Send him to back to a place where he will be neglected and abused?" the woman asked. "Yeah, not going to happen."

"I'm sure his relatives will care for him and treat him like their own child," Dumbledore said.

The woman gave an unladylike snort. She put the fork she was holding down and faced Dumbledore.

"Listen here old man," she began. "When Zeligius, Hurikane, and I first arrived here, we had a vision. A vision about this boy. His life, his conquests, the prophecy. And what we saw, was absolute shit. The boy was raised by abusive and neglectful relatives, he was unprepared for the battles that he faced- battles, I may add, that could have been prevented- and it was based on luck and love that he managed to pull through. We were brought to this planet, to this universe, for a reason. And, like it or not, the reason is to raise this boy _properly_. He has so much potential, much more than what we saw in the vision. And it be best if he was raised right by the right people."

"Another universe, you say," Dumbledore asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Yes," the woman replied stiffly, "a universe where Harry here would have been properly trained from this age on."

"So, you have magic as well?"

"Not entirely," the pile of scrap answered. "What you perceive as magic, is to us the Force. Different use of psionic energies, as well."

"Then you do not have magic," Dumbledore said, ignoring the fact that the Force and magic are relatively the same. He quietly shook his head. "There are just somethings that you non-magicals cannot comprehend…"

"Cannot comprehend?! Look, old man, I have fought in wars that spread across galaxies. I've died, been spaced, and come back to life. My hand and leg are metal prosthetics, my heart cannot beat on its own and needs a pacemaker to keep it going. I've got replacement esophagus and trachea, and my bones are made of metal. And the only reason I am talking to you now, since my language center is basically kaput, is because of the language chips placed in my brain. Then, my friend accidentally turns me into basically a vegetable before returning me back to normal. I've almost been killed several times after that. If there is anything I cannot comprehend, it is how I am still alive after all the Bantha shit I've been through."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say. He needed Harry to grow up with his relatives, but these two people were stubborn.

"Harry needs to be with his relatives," he tried one more time.

" _Why?"_ all three asked.

"There is a man- a wizard to be more precise- whom goes by the name of Voldemort. He is a dark wizard, a very powerful one, at that. So powerful, that people became afraid. People either chose to follow him, whether for power or just out of fear.

"Then there came about a prophecy, one that states that someone born at the end of the seventh month, will be the one to defeat Voldemort. One of his followers managed to gain ahold of a part of the prophecy. So, the two families with a child born the end of the seventh month went into hiding. But, a friend of Harry's family betrayed them, and Voldemort went to kill the child that would ultimately stop him."

"But he failed," the man said.

"Yes, he failed. Because his mother sacrificed herself out of love for her child. And one thing that Voldemort cannot do is love. So, the ancient magic protected Harry from being killed that night."

"And what of the other family? What makes Harry so special?" the woman asked.

"Harry is what is known as a half-blood. He is a descendant of a person born to a family of non-magicals- a muggleborn- and a person born to one or more witches and wizards- another half-blood or a pureblood. And Voldemort himself is a half-blood. The other child is a pureblood."

"So, this Voldemort person decided Harry was the more of a threat since they are both half-blood?" the man asked.

"Exactly."

"But what exactly is his purpose? Voldemort's, I mean. Why is he a dark lord?"

"For power, why else? He also believes that muggleborns shouldn't be learning magic. Mudbloods, is what most pureblood supremacist call them. They, and Voldemort, believe that magic should stay within the families, and that any family without magic that have a magical child, don't belong."

"That's wrong," the woman commented. "I mean, we Jedi don't allow attachments, so we don't have families. But children that are born with their gifts, they should be treated kindly, or like any other child that family would have. And the rest of the world or galaxy should accept such gifts."

"If only that were true, my dear, then we wouldn't have so many issues," Dumbledore sighed.

The woman quietly shook her head. "But why does Harry need to go to his relatives?"

"When Lily died, Harry was protected by her love. And her love continues through her blood. And her blood lives on in her sister. The blood wards protect Harry from any attack from Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters- his followers," Dumbledore explained.

"Blood magic can be done, to reverse such effects," the man stated. "I know this because I studied Sith Alchemy. It may be dark, but will that stop these Death Eaters or Voldemort from trying?"

Dumbledore paused, as if he never had that thought before.

"It could happen," he said, "but blood magic is very rare to come across."

"But will that stop Voldemort?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I fear that you are right," Dumbledore said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, then, Harry will have to stay with us, blood wards or not," the woman said.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "Is there no way to persuade you?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"No," came the answer.

"Then so be it. I will come and check on the boy periodically. Good day to you…"

"Zumatra Alder," the woman said.

"Zeligius Noben," said the man.

"And I'm Hurikane," said the pile of scrap.

"Until then."


End file.
